


Bananas and baby bottles - Angel

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader, Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Bananas and baby bottles - Angel

“We have to start weening him.”

Angel looked away from his son as you spoke. His brows knitted while he kept the bottle upright, continuing to feed the 13-month-old.

“What do you mean?”

You chuckled at the slight indignation in his voice.

“I mean he’s already over a year old and we need to start taking the bottle away. We should’ve started sooner but now it’s time. He needs to start learning how to drink from a sippy cup. We can’t let him be on the bottle forever.”

Angel pouted and then looked down at his son as he laid in his arms, big brown eyes peering up at the Mayan while he drank his milk.

“He’s doing fine!”

Shaking your head, you scooted closer to the father-son duo, watching as the child grinned when you came into view. Leaning your head against Angel’s bare arm, you continued to watch your son.

“He is, and he’ll be doing even better when we start getting him to move on from the bottle. He won’t be a baby forever. We can’t treat him like one forever either. It’ll only hurt him in the end.”

Angel nodded reluctantly tilting his head to press a kiss against your temple.

“Ok, mama.”

You smiled and snuggled into your husband further.

“We won’t make him quit cold turkey. That’s why they call it weening. We’ll slowly start introducing the sippy cup more and more until he doesn’t miss the bottle.” 

The conversation died off then, both of you simply staring down at the lie that you had made. It seemed like just yesterday you had found out that you were pregnant and now here your son was, having just celebrated turning one. Time was flying and you knew that both of you had been pushovers for the first year, just so enamored with your baby that you had been lax.

Now it was time to start getting serious though and you knew you would need Angel’s help and consistency to make it work. Angel had been in love from the moment he had held the ultrasound printout in his hand and as soft as he was with his son, you knew he would stick to it.

Your son sucked up the rest of your milk from the bottle, smiling as Angel pulled it away. He giggled as he looked between the two of you, his love palpable. Angel grinned and placed the bottle down before picking him up to hold him upright, his feet standing on Angel’s thighs.

“That better, mijo? Is your tummy all full now?”

The baby shrieked a laugh, not knowing what he was even being asked but simply loving the sound of his father’s voice. Angel laughed along with him and then raised him, blowing raspberries on the child’s tummy. The laughter intensified between all three of you, your hand pulling Angel back slightly after the fifth time.

“Remember, your beard.”

Angel nodded then, wincing as he remembered the light beard burn he had left last time.

“Forgot.”

Angel’s stomach growled then, and you looked at him, holding your hands out.

“Let me take him, you go get something to eat.”

Leaving a kiss to his cheek, Angel handed the baby over to you before standing, you now taking the time to kiss his round little tummy while Angel searched for something to eat. The moved around the kitchen, looking around before he settled on a banana. Peeling it as he walked, he started to make his way back into the living room, catching your attention. You looked at him as he walked, the tattoos on his skin stark and accentuating his muscles and the contours of his body. Your eyes trailed down, his sweats sitting low on his hips. Your gaze traveled further south to his belly button, his happy trail leading down into his pants. Him snapping his fingers knocked you out of your lustful trance and when you locked eyes with him you found him smirking, pure arrogance in his walk as he swaggered over to you.

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna put another baby in you.”

Angel plopped back down onto the sofa next to you, smiling as his son’s eyes locked on what was in his hands.

“What are you looking at lil homie? You just had a whole bottle like five minutes ago.”

Licking his lips, your son tried to walk over to his father, or rather what his father held.

“Nana? Anana?”

Both you and Angel’s eyes locked quickly, grins suddenly appearing on your faces as you began to praise your son for saying his newest word.


End file.
